Anime Facts
Summary Anime Facts is a little youtuber that is part of the zueira league group there they face enemies in elaborate sagas, each enemy wants to diminish the power of a famous character Appearance Anime Facts is a tall skinny guy who usually wears a coat and has brown hair, but in the league he wears a picture of Goku Personality Anime Facts is very kind and friendly and always respects others, he is also very playful, but when he gets angry he is very aggressive and moody Personal Statistics Alignment: Name: '''Anime Fatos (discórdia) '''Origin: '''Youtube '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''unknown, has claimed to be 9 but may be shitposting '''Classification: '''Saiyan Hybrid '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Unknown '''Weight: '''60kg '''Height: '''1,70 '''Likes: '''Nothing that hurts himself '''Dislikes: '''All that harms he '''Eye Color: '''brown '''Hair Color: '''brown '''Hobbies: '''read, watch videos on mobile, get a fight on the internet Combat Statistics '''Nível: 3-A | Baixo 2-C | alta 2-A | Provavelmente 1-C Powers and Abilities: (Made taekwondo and is an expert, fought other artists and is able to fight other artists without difficulty) Life manipulation at the multi planetary level (created life for an entire solar system made by Kono) Manipulação de Ki (Pode ser usado defensivamente e ofensivamente para a sua pele ou disparar explosões de kiwi que podem fazer e tornar-se barreiras defensivas, e isso mudou-se o humor energizando. Barreiras que podem impedir venenos e tornar-se ineficaz) Mimicry (can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques once you see them once). Light Manipulation (can create flashes of light to blind opponents). Telepathy (can communicate telepathically with others and read minds) Telecommuting, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Accelerated Development, Physical Skills, Level, Power, As in strength whenever it is mortally injured, and when it is thunder at full power, its stronger currents, faster and longer over time) Statistical Amplification (Anime Facts can greatly increase your abilities with Kaio-ken, potentially up to a hundredfold) Energy / KiAbsorption and Regeneration (Extremely high, once resisted an extremely suppressed Kono blow capable of "adomically" hurting far beyond destroying a Simple Atom), Paralysis Resistance, Cold, Radiation (fought in the upper atmosphere where radiation levels are extremely high), possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Jiren and Cross must be able to perform Vice Shout by sheer force), Gravity Adapted through Gravity Machine, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance) | All previous skills, Analytical Prediction, Resistance to Standstill (Egg froze time and yet Animes was able to move ) Its barriers can prevent poisons from entering, sealing with the Mafuba, Summoning (He can summon Kono and Peremelete through "��" power, but this is not applicable to combat), Explosion Manipulation via Ki made land mines, May block attacks Intangibles, Resistance to Destruction of Existence and Empathic Manipulation | All previous skills, Heat Generation (Probably not applicable, however), Instinctive Reaction, Danmaku | All previous skills prior to Ultra Instinct - Signal, Paralysis, Heat Resistance | All previous skills, Limited Power Nullification (Jiren Nullifiedki blast) Attack Potency: 'Universal level (using bots can destroy all messages in a chat, which he says is a universe) | High Multiversal + escalates to Captain Obvio who eliminated several chats in kauerito sever (each chat has infinite timelines) | high multiversal + is said to be a 5D being in its sever) | Probably multipurpose complex via haizen scale 'Speed: ' MFTL + Able to React to Scams from other members of the Zueira League | Infinity speed moves with non-existent or stopped time | Immeasurable has the classification "immeasurable" in severs | immeasurable capable of transiting between timelines | immeasurable second Thunder is the same is also immeasurable 'Lifting Strength: ' unknown 'Striking Strength: ' universal, universal +, high multiversal +, probably complex multiversal 'Durability: ' universal, universal +, high multiversal +, probably complex multiversal 'Stamina: ' probably infinite 'Range: 'infinity '''Standard Equipment: ' Kono's magic cord, able to block any kind of carcinogenic argument 'Intelligence: '''Superior to Thunder in his saga, Able to easily refute Kauerito and his arguments, Superior to Most Vsbattles wiki debaters, smarter than TGoS (at the beginning of his channel) '''Weaknesses: '''K-Popers, Carcinogenic Arguments, and Counter Arguments, but can be easily avoided with their transformations and their Kono cord. 'Feats: 'During the end of the saga Thunder was able to refute his minor arguments, during the filler saga Nerd Squad was able to eliminate the same with few arguments, was able to refute NOD arguments and wins many normies on facebook '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''None remarkable '''Transformations: '• Super Machisto Oppressor ���� mode: As Anime Facts powers increase indefinitely with this form he is able to exchange punches with suppressed Haizen, this form alters his personality making him aggressive and hates mostly leftists, feminists, homosexuals etc. '''Key: '''none '''Note: '''scans will be placed later Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: